Skarner/Příběh
Příběh Skarner je obrovský křišťálový škorpión z ukrytého údolí v Shurimě. Je jedním z rasy brackernů, jež je známá pro svou moudrost a hluboké spojení se zemí, neboť jsou jejich duše propojeny pomocí mocných životních krystalů, ve kterých se ukrývají živoucí myšlenky a vzpomínky brackernských předků. V dávno ztraceném věku se uložili brackernové ke spánku, aby se vyhnuli obrovské kouzelné zkáze, ale byl to právě Skarner, koho probudily nedávné události. Je jediným brackernem, který nespí, a tak na sebe vzal zodpovědnost strážit svůj lid před všemi, kdo by mu chtěli uškodit. Příběh o Skarnerovi Aktuální= Písek shurimské pouště zářil nespoutanou prastarou magií dávno před tím, než do pouště přišli první lidé. V odlehlém údolí ohraničeném strmými útesy a rozeklanými skalami objevila rasa brackernů hluboko v písku surové krystaly. Každý z těchto vznešených tvorů se spojil s jedním krystalem, který i dlouho po smrti obsahoval jejich vědomí. Jen vzácně došlo k zániku nějakého brackerna, neboť jejich pozemský život trval i celá tisíciletí a dokonce i po smrti nepřestali existovat. Když zanikla jejich smrtelná schránka, jejich životní krystal byl pohřben do bezpečí v ukrytém údolí, dokud jej neobjevil nový brackern. Tato tradice ochránila křehké krystaly, zatímco zachovala moudrost starších generací. Počet krystalů byl omezený, a tak mladí brackernové hledali krystal, který byl určen přímo pro ně – vědomí krystalu promlouvalo k brackernovi, který byl vyvolen zdědit magii a vzpomínky obsažené v krystalu. V posvátném rituálu se krystal propojil s krystalickým tělem a prostoupil mysl bytosti vzpomínkami a věděním a naplnil ji prastarou kouzelnou mocí. Brackern bez krystalu dlouho nepřežil, scházela mu totiž síla, dlouhověkost a moc pocházející z krystalu. Mladé stvoření jménem Skarner strávilo hledáním svého krystalu mnoho let. Obával se, že zemře ještě předtím, než jej najde, a tak jeho úsilí rostlo s každým měsícem neúspěšného pátrání. Nořil se do hlubin země dnem i nocí a pracoval v pravidelném vzorci složitých spirál, aby pokryl celé údolí i přilehlé skály. Skarner už se téměř vzdal, ale náhle v mysli konečně pocítil záchvěv starobylého vědomí. Hrabal tak hluboko, dokud jeho krunýř nezahřívalo samotné srdce světa. Jak dny ubíhaly, vědomí stále sílilo a pobízelo jej vpřed. Skarnerova klepeta konečně jemně uchopila silně opotřebovaný krystal a on vzadu v mysli uslyšel skřípavý šepot. Hlas byl sice velice slabý, ale on k němu cítil důvěrné spojení a věděl, že konečně našel svůj krystal. Krystal byl větší než všechny, které až dosud viděl, a byl tak opotřebovaný časem, že se jeho záře skoro vytratila a zbyl po ní jen slabý třpyt. Povrch krystalu byl popraskaný na několika místech a jeho hrany byly ohlazené eony strávenými v zemi. Skarner si kámen pečlivě a velice opatrně prohlížel s obavami, aby ještě více neponičil něco tak prastarého. V odpovědi na Skarnerovu přítomnost slabý třpyt uvnitř pulzoval, jako by kámen dýchal. Skarner začal s rituálem spojení; na několik týdnů se s krystalem ponořil hluboko pod zem a nic nejedl. I když bylo jeho tělo rozlámané únavou a jeho končetiny oslabené hladem, nebál se – hlas uvnitř krystalu jej konejšil. Když se konečně krystal spojil s jeho tělem, byl přesycen emocemi, neboť jeho mysl zaplnily staré vzpomínky a vědění. Byl svědkem neuvěřitelné radosti i hlubokého smutku dávno padlých generací. Cítil kolem sebe magii a jeho tělo zaplavilo hluboké spojení se světem kolem prostřednictvím neustálého tichého hučení. Také cítil, jak jeho lid bezeslovně komunikuje pomocí propojení myslí. Když ničivé síly runových válek začaly pustošit svět, brackernové se obávali, že to bude znamenat zkázu jejich druhu. Uchýlili se proto ke spánku, aby vyčkali, dokud se lidé mezi sebou navzájem nevyvraždí – v tu chvíli bylo jisté, že se tak nakonec stane. Teprve potom bude bezpečné se znovu z písku vynořit. Krystaličtí škorpióni se ponořili hluboko do shurimské pouště a nejblíže k povrchu spali ti nejmladší a nejdivočejší z nich; ti byli připraveni probudit se jako první a při hrozícím nebezpečí ochránit své druhy. Díky síle získané z prastarého životního krystalu byl Skarner mocnější než téměř všichni ostatní brackernové, a tak byl jeden z posledních, kdo se uložili ke spánku. Spal poklidně po celá staletí, avšak záhy byl ve svém mělkém doupěti vzbuzen. Zemí otřásaly ohlušující výbuchy, jež měly omráčit brackerny spící nejblíže k povrchu. Tlupa lupičů objevila spící tvory a páčila krystaly z jejich krystalických těl. Skarnera před útokem ochránil jeho krystal, a tak se vynořil z písku v šíleném záchvatu vzteku a sekal kolem sebe ostrými klepety a jedovatým žihadlem. Ačkoliv čelil obrovské přesile, zabil tolik zlodějů, že se zbytek přeživších dal na útěk. Skarner byl zděšen, když zjistil, že je vzhůru jako jediný a že spousta krystalů už byla ukradena. Skarner se snažil probudit své spící bratry, ale bezohlednost zlodějů způsobila, že brackernové s poničenými krystaly zahynuli jen pár okamžiků po tom, co je Skarner probudil, zatímco jiní se nevzbudili vůbec. Skarner celé týdny kroužil v písku nad svými spícími druhy a truchlil. Byl si jistý, že krystaly v rukou těch mužů také zahynou, a tak truchlil i nad jejich ztrátou. Po mnoha týdnech za rozbřesku Skarner ve své mysli uslyšel tichou ozvěnu volání. Ten nářek byl slabý, ale rozléhal se v zemi jasně. Dolehly k němu vyděšené hlasy ztracených krystalů a prosily Skarnera, aby je navrátil zpět k jejich lidu. Skarner zprvu váhal, zda se má vypravit zachránit uloupené krystaly, či zda zůstat na místě a chránit přeživší brackerny. Po týdnech strávených zahlazováním veškerých stop po loupeži už nemohl dále snést nářky svých unesených bratrů, jak trpí v rukou lidí, a rozhodl se vydat na cestu krystaly zachránit. Skarner se vydal za obtížným úkolem získat zpět kameny a doufal, že jeho spící druhy v písku neobjeví nikdo další. Jeho putování je sice osamělé, ale občas zaslechne volání ztraceného krystalu. To mu přináší radost, ale i muka. Soustředí svůj smutek do neotřesitelného odhodlání a nespočine, dokud nenajde i ten poslední životní krystal. |-| Píseň snů= Měkkoty nás vyrušily z našeho tisíciletého spánku. Po dlouhá staletí jsem pociťoval jemné chvění světa. Hvězdy nade mnou zanikaly, i když jsem je neviděl. Cítil jsem, jak slunce rozlévá svou hřejivou náruč a dává život písku nade mnou. Když se můj tep zpomalil a já se schoval do písku, aby zahříval mé tělo po dobu toho dlouhého spánku, myslel jsem, že můj odpočinek bude v osamění, že země nijak neodpoví na mou přítomnost. Ale všude kolem byli další členové mého rodu. Slyšel jsem šelest jejich dřímání. Naslouchal jsem, jak jejich tiché mručení hledá mou mysl. Slyšel jsem jejich písně snů o světech mimo ten náš. O místě bez měkkot, kde není strach ani pochybnosti. Místo plné míru. V moři písku jsme byli všichni propojení, snili jsme jako jediná bytost. Nejen my s našimi písněmi – všechny živé věci: také červi kroutící se mezi zrnky písku, krtci, již budují nory pro své nenarozené, dokonce i hejno chlupatých pavouků, kteří na noc vyhledali útočiště v hlubině. Myslel jsem, že kameny budou neměnné, ledové, nepřejícné. Ale i ony byly naší součástí. Kameny byl teplé a čím hlouběji jsme se nořili, tím blíže jsme se dostávali k hřejivému lůnu tohoto světa. Pokaždé, když podzemím projela vlna zloby, byl jsem tam; jeho chvění otřáslo písky natolik, až jsem sám zazpíval svou vlastní píseň vzteku. Jsme jeden, jsme celek. Tvůj hněv je mým hněvem. Slyšel jsem vděk v období deště, když kapky vláhy zkrápěly vyprahlou zemi a hasily její žízeň. Když přišly měkkoty, země poznala jen bolest. Naše písně se změnily v nářek, byli jsme zlomení, rozpolcení a rozprášení. Slyšel jsem píseň smutku, když měkkoty objevily můj druh. Vyrvaly z našich těl naše nejcennější krystaly a my jsme křičeli, hlasitěji než zemětřesení. Zpíval jsem dlouho nesčetně nocí, dokud se mé srdce zcela nevyprázdnilo a nezamrzlo, ale oni už se nevrátili. Dnes jsem tu sám, na povrchu. Dnes mou kůži spaluje suchý vítr. Písek mi brání v každém kroku. Bojuji s nutkáním se zahrabat zpět hluboko, hluboko do temnoty země. Nejsem sám. Jsem součástí, nestojím sám. Odněkud zdaleka ke mně dolehne píseň strachu a bolesti. Její tón je prchavý, ale rozeznávám její melodii a odpovím písní o svém nářku. Nota naděje se ozve v mé mysli, čistá a jemná. Skoro, skoro. Nad hlavou se mihnou další a další souhvězdí. Nekonečně zářící vesmír na mě shlíží. Cítím se stísněně pod tou vahou. Měl bych být pod zemí, ale místo toho jsem tady, sám na ledovém vzduchu. Bloumám tady již tři úplňky. Pouhý okamžik, zlomek existence. Z podzemí vychází tiché hřejivé mručení – a já tady nahoře cítím jen nekonečnou samotu. Před sebou slyším měkkoty. Nezpívají, řvou. Jejich tón škrábe a klopýtá bez jakékoliv melodie či soudržnosti. Pálí kusy masa nad plameny umělého ohně. Ve vzduchu je cítit spálený tuk a ten zápach mě dusí. Proč to dělají? Země je přeci dost pro všechny. Ta melodie mne volá. Slabě. Krystal je blízko. Musím jim to vysvětlit, ale měkkoty to nechápou. Jejich rasa je nanejvýš tři otočení stará, teprve začali hrabat, teprve objevili počátek podzemí. Mluví, ale doposud jsem je neslyšel zpívat. Poučí se. Pěji v jejich myslích píseň o zemi klidu, aby pocítili nekonečnou nádheru, která na nás čeká ve spánku. Pěji o svých zesnulých bratrech, aby měkkoty věděly, co ukradly. Ale jejich píseň v odpověď nezazní. Zdá se, že mě neslyší, a proto zvýším hlas v jejich myslích. Pěji o krystalech, které si neprávem vzali. Vraťte je, nepatří vám. Vyvraždili jste už jednu celou kupu. Chcete nás připravit i o naši budoucnost? Pěji prosbu. Nechte mě odnést krystaly zpět do hlubin, aby se s námi mohly znovu spojit. Pěji, abych uzdravil tu otevřenou ránu. Měkkoty na sebe dál křičí. Jeden z nich vydá rytmický zvuk – že by smích? Mám pocit, jako by mé tělo drtil okolní vzduch, a tak se ponořím zpět do písku. Tíha kolem mne je uklidňující. Jak je možné, že nevidí to neštěstí, které způsobili? Nemáte srdce, jste krutí. Proč nám to děláte? Můj krunýř je rozpálený doběla hněvem. Nedopustím, aby nás měkkoty zahubily. Slyším, jak ječí, když se vynořuji z písku. Vyvolám energii ze samotné země a shromáždím ji ve svém krystalu. Měkkoty po mně hodí nějakou větev s ostřím, která zasáhne mou končetinu a roztříští se o mou zářivou schránku. Pějete pouze o smrti. Tuto píseň také svedu. Vypustím paprsek sluneční energie a ze země vyvstanou ostré krystaly, napichujíce maso a lámajíce kosti a páteře. Ten umělý oheň se rozrůstá, zatímco panikaří. Jejich hrubé stavby z větviček a kůží planou do tmy a plameny požírají i měkkoty. K nebesům se zvedá kouř jako obětina třpytícím se hvězdám. Měkkoty ve zmatku utíkají, ale já jsem rychlejší. Kroužím kolem a pouštím se na opozdilce, kterého svým klepetem rozštípnu vejpůl. Dalšího zadupu do země. Jejich životní tekutina se vsakuje do písku. Zařvu, naplněn žalem, ale nezpívám. Vaše krev není hodna toho, aby se spojila s jedním a se všemi. Můj ocas seká napravo i nalevo a sráží měkkoty k zemi. Znovu vyvolám sluneční energii a ze země vyrazí další krystaly, aby nabodly další maso. Tak přeci jen dokážete naslouchat mé písni... Jsem krutý stejně jako oni. Jsem násilný. Jsem smrtící. Když sním, vidím pouze vztek. Nejsem již hoden hlubiny. Ale nemohu přestat. Zbývá už jen jeden. Měkkota se potácí se zářivou věcí ze dřeva a kovu. Chce mě zabít. Z té věci vystřelí falešné slunce, prorazí můj tvrdý krunýř a spaluje mi vnitřnosti. Světlo se odráží v mém krystalu a paralyzuje mě. Potácím se v agónii. Nemohu se hýbat. Jsem zlomený. Toto je můj konec. V mé mysli zní píseň a pomalu utichá. Skoro, skoro. Jsme jeden. Znovu na mne tou věcí zamíří a já se třesu hrůzou: na vrcholku té věci je přivázaný krystal. Její zbraň vysává naši životní energii. Zneužívají krystaly, aby zesílili svou hrůznou píseň. Cítím, že vybuchnu hněvem a bolestí, ale místo toho načerpám sílu ze země. S křikem seknu svým žihadlem a nabodnu na něj tu měkkotu – kroutí se jako červ. Popadnu tu zbraň a rozdrtím ji svým klepetem. Roztříští se na prach, zůstane jen čirý bělostný krystal. Vložím si jej do úst, tam bude v bezpečí. Jsem tady, jsme jeden celek. Zatočím ocasem a měkkota spadne na zem. Už se nevracejte. Neberte naše krystaly. Nejsou vaše. Jsme jeden celek. Patříme do hlubin. Nechávám měkkotu utéct. Nežije díky mému milosrdenství, ale proto, že slyšela mou píseň snů; nyní jí nezbývá nic jiného než zpívat. |-| Starý= Před staletími zde žila stvoření stejně strašlivá jako moudrá. The Brackern byli neobvyklé bytosti obdařené vrozenou magií země, kterou získávaly z jistých krystalů. Jejich druh znal pradávný rituál, který dokázal svázat životní esenci s krystalem a tak komunikovat s magií v něm uloženou. Díky tomuto spojení Brackern obývali Odyn Valley a chránili všechna stvoření a krystaly. Navzdory snaze různých útočníků získat přístup k přírodní magii to vypadalo, že obrana Brackern je dokonalá. Nic a nikdo nedokázal pokořit jejich obranu do doby, než nastala Runová válka. Kousek od Odyn Valley se strhla krutá bitva a díky ní nepřirozená magie nakazila krystaly. Brackern onemocněli a posléze umírali, žádná obranná magie je nedokázala zachránit a obrátit tak efekt kouzla. Aby zabránili úplnému vyhlazení svého druhu, museli se zakopat hluboko pod zem a tam počkat, dokud válka neskončí. Nejsilnější a také nejinteligentnější Brackern vyčkávali těsně pod povrchem, aby se probrali jako první a připravili tak svět na návrat své rasy. Aktuální výkopové práce v Kalamandě však stačili k tomu, aby tyto strážce probudili. Když se Skarner vyřítil na povrch, byl vzteklý a zmatený. Rozum však nakonec zvítězil nad vztekem, když si uvědomil, že agenti Ligy, kteří jej našli, byli pouze úředníky. Skarner byl pozván do Institutu válek, aby se podělil o příběh své rasy Brackern. Výměnou za to mu summoneři sdělili vše o událostech, které prospal. Bylo toho učiněno mnoho, aby se zvrátil proces neznámé magie z dob Runových válek, avšak svět ještě stále nebyl připraven na to, aby se Skarnerova rasa vrátila. Pro teď je zde však místo, kde může Skarner využít svou moc a aspoň trochu tak změnit svět: League of Legends. de:Skarner/Background en:Skarner/Background fr:Skarner/Historique pl:Skarner/historia ru:Skarner/Background sk:Skarner/Background Kategorie:Příběh